rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
ChangeLogo
3.8.8 RT 3.8.8's Logo component now supports more configuration. Set($LogoURL, $WebImagesURL . "XXX_logo.gif"); Set($LogoLinkURL, 'http://(your URL Link)'); Set($LogoAltText, "Your Company Name"); Set($LogoImageWidth, 100); Set($LogoImageHeight, 100); 3.8 You have to put your logo in the "local" version of the share directory as well as set up your configuration to point the right stuff. See below: Set($WebBaseURL, "https://(your URL)"); Set($WebImagesURL , $WebPath . "/NoAuth/images/"); # need this for below Set($LogoURL, $WebImagesURL . "XXX_logo.gif"); Set($LogoLinkURL, 'http://(your URL Link)'); Set($LogoImageURL, $WebImagesURL . "XXX_logo.gif"); Set($LogoAltText, "Your Company Name"); (from Kenneth Crocker on RT-Users Digest, Vol 53, Issue 4) Additionally, you'll need to edit the CSS layout to display the image. Copy /NoAuth/css/web2/layour.css to your local directory. At about line 174 (on RT 3.8.3) you'll see: div#logo a { display: none; position: absolute; left: 0; bottom: 0; } Change that to something suitable. The following example will place your logo at the bottom right of every page: div#logo a { position: fixed; right: 1%; bottom: 1%; } If you would like you change the Logo display size: Modify $WebPath/Elements/Logo Look for something like the below (+/- Line 52): " width="177" height="33" /> And change: width="177" height="33" /> I found width=125 and height 79 to be a nice size. 3.5+ This should work for 3.6.0rc1, and is much more configurable than just setting [=$RTLogoURL]. Your logo image file goes into the usual [=RT_HOME/share/html/NoAuth/images/] directory. This approach has the advantage of being more configurable and not getting messed up when upgrading your RT install as you override shared templates with a local/custom one. * Create these new configuration settings in your =RT_SiteConfig.pm, adjust to your liking: Set($LogoLinkURL, 'http://bestpractical.com'); Set($LogoImageURL, $WebImagesURL . "bplogo.gif"); Set($LogoAltText, loc("Best Practical Solutions, LLC corporate logo")); Set($LogoWidth, '177'); Set($LogoHeight, '33'); * Copy RT_HOME/share/html/Elements/Logo to RT_HOME/local/html/Elements/Logo (you probably have to create that directory first) and replace the line " width="177" height="33" /> with these two lines: * Restart your webserver and enjoy a highly configurable logo. The share/Elements/logo file does not exist for 3.4.x, so this will not work for versions before 3.6 Note: I had to make a few small changes to get the above to work on my system (CentOS 4.3, RT 3.6.0): * RT_SiteConfig.pm ** [=Set($LogoImageURL, $WebImagesURL . "/bplogo.gif")]; ** [=Set($LogoAltText, "Best Practical Solutions, LLC corporate logo")]; * RT_HOME/local/html/Elements/Logo Note (Debian 4.0/RT 3.6.1): I had to set $WebImagesURL in my RT_SiteConfig.pm. For some reason, it wasn't able to use the definition from RT_Config.pm. (?) I also had to prepend $WebBaseURL when setting $LogoImageURL: * RT_SiteConfig.pm ** [=Set($WebImagesURL , $WebPath . "/NoAuth/images/")]; ** [=Set($LogoImageURL, $WebBaseURL . $WebImagesURL . "my_logo.gif")]; Note (FreeBSD 6.2-RELEASE-p7/RT 3.6.4) I had an error - unable to find %$RT::Loc or something anyway I had to change: Set($LogoAltText, loc("Best Practical Solutions, LLC corporate logo")); to Set($LogoAltText, "Best Practical Solutions, LLC corporate logo"); Earlier Versions Copy the RT file share/html/Elements/Header into local/html/Elements/Header Edit that new file changing <%$RT::WebImagesURL%>/bplogo.gif" alt="" width="230" height="50"> to your logo. You can find the correct pathname by checking RT.pm and looking for these lines: $MasonComponentRoot = '/usr/share/request-tracker3/html'; $MasonLocalComponentRoot = '/usr/local/share/request-tracker3/html'; (this is from a Debian system) RT-3.2.2+ (and maybe earlier) contains the following in RT_Config.pm: # $RTLogoURL points to the URL of the RT logo displayed in the web UI Set($LogoURL , $WebImagesURL . ""); where by default: $WebImagesURL = /NoAuth/images/ Copy this directive to RT_SiteConfig.pm and modify to be your desired logo. The provided file is 230x50 pixels. RT-3.4.3: The solution mentioned immediately above did not work. The path to bplogo.gif was hard-coded into /opt/rt3/share/html/Elements/Header. Check out CleanlyCustomizeRT for the resolution, which is to create a copy of this file under /opt/rt3/local/share/html/Elements/Header and modify it to actually use [=$RT::LogoURL] in the src attribute of the tag. ---- RT-3.4.5: Here are steps that work for changing your logo given a fresh installation 1. cd 2. mkdir local/html/Elements/ 3. cp share/html/Elements/Header local/html/Elements/ 4. edit local/html/Elements/Header 5. change line 81 (search for "bplogo.gif") and change the href, img and alt tags to match your site. Remember to change the width and height parameters to match your logo 6. put your logo in place cp .gif share/html/NoAuth/images/ 7. restart apache ----